The Ideal Man
by Chocolateflower
Summary: Slight Movie-AU/Aged-Up: Adrien and Marinette meet for the first time at work in one of the most romantic places in Paris. Small One-Shot inspired from a famous... (see inside ;) ) All rights belong to Thomas Astruc and his team and ... (see inside ;) ) !


**Music:** **KC & The Sunshine Band - Keep It Comin' Love**

* * *

He ran at full speed in one of the most popular streets of Paris between the trees, which pure green colour brought a refreshing note to the sunny and warm late spring evening. He finally slowed down in order to glance over his shoulder without tripping on his own feet, he quickly started to pick up his speed again, once he saw the short distance separating him from the people he was trying to escape from. Behind him, his hunters were high on his heels. They kept shouting his name, begging him to stop, but he had no other choice than to keep running away from them.

Don´t be mistaken. These women are not crazy fans, nor deadly Akumas running after him on the famous Champs-Élysées. Although surely at least some of them had to be fans. There are currently only a hundred of young women, each one dressed in gorgeous wedding dresses, colours varying from off-white to the colour of untouched snow on the peak of the highest mountains. They ran after him, not stopping a single second, wanting at all costs to have him all for themselves. He did not stop running. His sixth sense telling him that one of the cameras filmed him closely, he continued to run with a smile both charming and devastating at the same time. Throwing a quick glance over his shoulder, he barely managed to dodge a bridal bouquet.

Arriving at the intersection of the Rue des Champs-Élysées with the Place Charles de Gaulle, he made his way to the majestic Arc de Triomphe in the centre. Suddenly he saw coming to his left and to his right, many other young ladies running towards him. After a moment of surprise, he turns to see that the brides, who followed him before, were getting closer and closer as well. He began to run again, heading in direction of the sun setting with different hues of orange and red, right in front of him, illuminating his already naturally golden-coloured face, bringing out his sun-kissed hair even more, a smile adorning his face.

" CUT ! "

Adrien stopped, breathing in deeply after this physical effort. It's actually harder than you think to run around in a perfectly tailored suit. In addition to that, his shoes had never been worn, he had failed to crash on the floor a few times during the shoot, but with his cat-like balance, he had somehow always been able to stay on his feet and not greet the ground with his face. He closed his eyes, the sun hitting him in the face. The cat inside him appreciated the last powerful rays of the sun warming his face, and a slight smile grazed his lips.

"How ironic is this…" he thought.

He was far from getting married. He had long ago abandoned the idea of pursuing his advances towards his Lady. Adrien knows that part of him will always love her, he would never deny it. He had now passed the twenty-two mark a few months ago, but his sentimental life had not improved at all. He sighed at his own thoughts, the feeling of loneliness crashing once again on his broad shoulders.

A sweet voice way interrupted his thoughts.

"Mr. Agreste? " He turned around at the sound of the voice and lowered his head. His eyes were directly attracted to blue-bell eyes in front of him. He had never seen a more beautiful colour in his entire life. He could not even compare them to those of his Lady. He was completely hypnotized and in trance in front of her.

"M-Mr. Agreste? Is ... Is e-everything all right?" He blinked several times and saw the young woman in front of him in her entirety. Her pale complexion made her cheeks lightly tinged with pink and orange with the light, as well as her azure blue eyes, glow perfectly. He saw her concerned expression, as he didn´t answer. His eyes widened as he noticed that he had not reacted at all, completely in a trance with her.

"Umm ... yes, excuse me." He gave a nervous laugh, and ran his hand through his hair nervously. When the young woman's cheeks flushed a little more, his nervous smile was replaced by another much safer one. He did not know why, but knowing that he had this effect on her, made him happy.

"You don´t have to apologize, you have done nothing wrong." Her smile, though somewhat nervous, made his heart flutter in his chest.

"I wanted to ask you if you might want something to drink? " She said, her eyes leaving his powerful gaze for a moment before staring at his emerald eyes again.

"Thank you very much…"

"Marinette." She finished as Adrien seemed to be looking for a possible name tag, realizing it was the first time he had seen her at the set. She handed him the bottle of water. His fingers touched her own, letting an electric current spread through their fingers.

"Thank you, Marinette." The young woman's smile widened automatically as he pronounced her name with his angelic and melodious voice. Not knowing if she should stay with him or not, she turned to go back to the set, where all the brides and members of the staff were already working on cleaning everything up. She was stopped by a hand resting delicately on her shoulder. She turned to see Adrien.

"You can stay a bit ... well if you do not mind that is..." He noticed that his hand was still on her shoulder and pulled away abruptly, so that he could pass it again nervously in his hair. The young woman's gaze flickered between the set and him, not knowing what she was supposed to answer and do.

"Not that I wouldn´t like to stay, but ... they surely need me there." Adrien's smile faded away, his disappointment being clearly visible in his expression.

"Oh ... yes naturally. Excuse me." He ran his hand through his hair again, embarrassed by his request. After smiling shyly at him, she turned around and headed to the set once again. Adrien only detached his gaze from her once he could no longer see her in the mass of brides. He leaned his shoulder against the Arc de Triomphe, turning his back on the others, admiring the sun ... or perhaps just thinking of the one he had just met.

* * *

 **All rights belong to Thomas Astruc and his team, as well as the Maison Guerlain Paris!**

 **Hi everyone!**

 **So I hope you liked this small One-Shot! It was heavily inspired from the advertisement of the parfum "The Ideal Man" from Guerlain Paris. YOu can watch the video on the Internet :) I already wanted to write this a long time ago, but I had no idea for a plot or how to introduce Marinette. I don´t know what you think, but I think this add is perfect for Adrien.**

 **What are your thoughts? Depending on your reviews and comments, I might consider making this a Two- or Three-Shot... we´ll see :)**

 **For those who are reading my other stories, I will do my best to update soon! I passed my oral today! But I still have one test next week :(**

 **Eat chocolate !**


End file.
